Sensors for sensing characteristics of fuel on high technology systems, such as aircraft, are becoming increasingly complex. As an example, it is known to have fuel height sensors, fuel dielectric sensors, temperature sensors, point level sensors to provide a level warning (such as low or high), and ultrasonic sensors to measure a density of fuel.
In the prior art, these sensors were all mounted individually and electrical connections (wires) had to extend between them and the interface electronics to communicate appropriate signals.